


兔老大與狼小弟

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 逆轉AU隨筆，燃燒者首領加洛帶著兩名幹部上台表演色情劇，3P幹給台下觀眾看，結尾微古→加
Relationships: Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, 幹部燒加
Kudos: 4





	兔老大與狼小弟

「坎羅。」  
「是。」  
「梅斯。」  
「在。」

加洛手盤在胸前，半瞇著眼看著前方戰戰兢兢的兩人嘆了口氣，而後從齒縫迸出克制怒意時特有的顫抖音。在冰冷視線下的兩名幹部抖了抖身體，默默將頭瞥到一邊。

「在我心裡把你們的地位從心腹降級成低級變態小混混前解釋清楚，我穿的這套色情兔女郎裝是怎麼回事？」

先不論兔耳朵，覆蓋身體的布料面積其實跟加洛平時穿著差不了多少，但在討論覆蓋面積前還有個更根本的問題，這件黑色基底的服裝雖然把手腳都包裹得好好的，但關鍵的重點部位卻一個都遮不住！要不是還有件連著兔尾巴的半透明薄紗丁字褲遮著，他現在根本比全裸還慘。

而他穿成這樣，前面兩個部下卻只需要穿個西裝，裝個狼耳狼尾就結束了，像話嗎！？

「首領你聽我說！這是老彼得那傢伙免費提供燃燒者糧食運輸的條件，要我們上台表演……」

「主題是『兔老大與狼小弟』，要表演的內容是一隻兔子自願敞開身體讓兩隻飢餓的狼吃乾抹淨，一陣汁水橫流後兩隻狼感念兔子的氣度願意服從，從此陪伴在身邊的……色情劇，老彼得編劇。」

這是什麼見鬼的劇情？要不是不怕國家公權力，願意協助燃燒者逃亡的地下經營者一隻手數得完，他就把這老色胚先交給坎羅他們烤個全熟，之後由他親自將把人燒成灰，從懸崖上往普羅米波利斯的方向灑去。

「那你們其中一個來跟我交換啊！」  
「不行啊，老彼得那傢伙說他已經公布主演是瘋狂燃燒者首領了，他所有的人脈都知悉，不能換，門票還賣光了。」

那隻死豬還先斬後奏！

「他還說『不想做的話他也不介意，不過後援部分就再說了』。」  
「首、首領真的不願意的話我們就再去跟老彼得商量！」

「……不了，那傢伙也是抓著我們的軟肋，但現在最好的方法還是順著牠的毛摸，就算他編寫的劇情爛到家。」加洛臉上表情完全不像他嘴上說的那麼想得開，把玩著手上竄出的火焰，緊捏，然後往坎羅與梅斯的身上扔去，「而且那肥豬至少在我們合作過的傢伙裡還算有信用的。」

拿火扔燃燒者同等於用肉包子打狗，只會讓燃燒者越燒越有勁，配上眼前被色情服裝點綴的勻稱肉體，更讓跪在前方的兩人某部位也「有勁」了起來。  
如果說剛剛是不敢站起身來，現在就是身體站起不來。  
「他打算讓我們什麼時候上台？」  
「下星期六的午夜場，首領。」  
「好吧，等等你們去回復他，說我答應他的要求。」

加洛臉上依舊寫滿不愉快，而在眼角掃過兩人時，似乎找到了抒發心情的管道，嘴唇揚起個惡劣的弧度。

「不過你們擅自答應他讓我很不爽，在表演前全都給我禁慾，手槍也不准打，明白嗎？」

老彼得的標準很簡單，跟著主劇情走，對話短短幾句，在狼開始吃兔子的部分即興演出，順應觀眾想看的部分調整姿勢炒熱氣氛之類的，更白話點就是——越淫蕩越好，最好淫蕩到觀眾把藏在褲子內的東西全都掏光，無論是錢還是子孫袋內的庫存。

加洛去調貨時差點沒把那有著臃腫身材的中年男子變成烤乳豬，礙於不能讓年幼的燃燒者餓肚子，這些不能發洩在合作對象上的怒火理所當然就轉向到坎羅與梅斯身上。

這禮拜坎羅跟梅斯覺得他們簡直要被火燒死了，身體被扔的火球不論，更可怕的是首領鐵了心腸要折磨他們的命令——只准看，不准碰。

在他們與加洛單獨相處時，加洛就會換上那套逆巴尼裝，並且毫無顧忌的跟他們做親密的肢體接觸。坎羅被迫當成人肉椅子讓兔子坐臥在懷，手指撫摸著自己，並詢問說表演時他對著觀眾這樣做夠不夠撩人。梅斯也沒好到哪去，被加洛跨坐在身上隔著褲子磨蹭，還不斷發出撩人的呻吟，起反應時又被無情推開。

更過分的是加洛在玩弄過他們後還會用火焰綁住他們的手，大辣辣的直接解開那件半透明的丁字褲自瀆起來，他們都不是禁慾的料，此時卻只能眼睜睜看著眼前色情到極點的兔子用手指玩著自己前後到射精，全身放鬆倒在床上喘氣。

經過如此磨練一星期後，他們的眼神變得跟狼一樣凶狠，原本戴在頭上顯得可笑的狼耳突然合適了起來。

星期六到了表演場地，老彼得看到坎羅與梅斯，給了他們一個讚賞的拇指。

「真是看起來一副想把兔子吃乾抹淨，骨頭拿去熬湯到沒味還會啃他三遍的飢餓表情呢！今晚一定會有場很精彩的秀！」  
「當然～倒是你別忘了說過的盈餘分配，畢竟燃燒者也是人，比起烤人肉還是比較喜歡蔬菜跟雞腿。」

坎羅與梅斯沒有搭理他，他們直盯著藍髮青年的背影，眼神簡直像剛覺醒成燃燒者時一樣可以噴出火來，而他們的燃燒者首領則是隨便打哈哈幾句，額頭上冒出些許汗珠，隨著吞嚥而上下移動的喉結一同被偷偷拭去。

老彼得帶他們前往後台更衣，途中看到觀眾席上滿滿的人群，都帶著面具，遮住半張或全張臉。加洛偏頭做出思考的模樣，而後向人要了兩副眼罩式面具，扔給坎羅與梅斯。

「戴著上台，可別讓人搜出身分，要是你們也成了露臉的通緝犯就糟啦。」

之後，布幕隨著開演鈴聲拉起。

劇情寫的亂七八糟毫無邏輯可言，總之小兔子被野狼誘騙進森林，進退兩難。

坎羅跟梅斯一前一後堵住加洛的去路，一步步逼向前把人包圍起來，梅斯從後方扣住燒加手腕，坎羅則把手搭在鎖骨附近，手指插入衣服縫隙用力往下扯，用魔鬼氈黏住的布料就發出陣撕裂聲，將加洛身上那件什麼都遮不住的逆巴尼裝打回原型。

底下觀眾一片歡呼，夾雜幾聲低級話語。

「兔子啊，你就乖乖認命吧，我們已經忍耐一個星期了，不會讓你逃掉的。」  
「要怪就怪你看起來實在太美味了，不掙扎就不會讓你太痛苦。」

呲牙咧嘴，低吼中包含像恨不得把兔子吞下肚的慾望，就連台下觀眾都能想像那兩張面具底下的臉現在的模樣。扣住掛在腰後的尾巴隨著動作愉悅的擺動著，倒真的與狼有幾分相似。

「你們先冷靜，我只是隻不夠塞牙縫的兔子，你們如果想用我裹腹肯定會失望的，我有個主意。」

加洛舔舔嘴唇，一隻腳勾上坎羅的腰磨蹭，在數千隻眼睛凝視下公然向兩人說著調情般的台詞。

「讓我成為你們的老大，你們說我很好吃，那肯定有很多人也想襲擊我，你們在一旁服侍我保護我，然後把那些傢伙當食物。」

「只有這樣不足以成為老大吧？」梅斯說。  
「我會負責你們其他需求，兔子可是萬年發情的動物喔，想怎樣玩都可以。你們可以在大家見證下試試看我裡面有多爽⋯⋯這主意不壞吧？」  
「真是隻淫亂的兔子⋯⋯好啊，你就盡情把最浪蕩的模樣表現出來吧！」

台詞就只到這邊為止，劇本對於接下來的描寫只有「幹到翻」三個字。

就算有面具遮掩，要把房內情趣公開在成千上萬名觀眾面前實在很尷尬，說實話，如果沒有前面一個禮拜的折磨，他們有沒有辦法硬起來都還是個問題。

但現在⋯⋯

「坎羅、梅斯，專注在我身上就好，讓我看看你們禁慾一個星期的成果。」

「快用雞巴操翻那個小婊子！」「腿再張開一點！自己把穴掰開！」「這欠幹的騷樣，看來是用屁股統御下屬！」

在刻意往前延伸突出到觀眾席中央的舞台上，穿著暴露的兔子被夾在兩個戴面具的狼中間扭著腰，他雙手被身後的人抓住後拉，像隻正在被騎的馬，又像是祈求交尾的母獸，維持站立的姿勢放低腰翹高臀，丁字褲被撥到一旁，原本隱藏在臀瓣間的後穴正吞吐著一根男人的肉棒，像打樁一樣毫不留情，抽出至僅剩前方的錐形還在裡面後，又一次將整根突入到底。兔子耳朵顫抖不已，他想尖叫，但嘴裡塞著另一根肉棒讓他無法如願，僅是在喉嚨開啟時更方便將他的嘴當另一個穴操。

透明液體隨著抽插滴滴答答從腿間滴落到地板，觀眾只要往上看去，就可知道那些並不僅是之前塞入後穴的潤滑液，還包括了腿間隨著抽插不住搖晃的男根，那前方泌出的前列腺液止不住，濕淋淋到下身一片狼籍。

冰冷的地板，被千萬隻眼睛注視，周圍叫囂夾雜低俗話語，聲音大到幾乎快蓋過音樂，這並不是什麼能讓人盡情享受性愛的環境，但兔子充分實現他剛才說過的話：萬年發情，怎樣玩都可以。

「唔……首領，我要射了。」

梅斯輕推了下加洛的腦袋提醒，帶著火焰的眼睛上飄，鬆口退開改用臉頰磨蹭，像是在對戀人撒嬌，艷紅的舌尖滑過底下的繫帶，而後調皮用嘴唇親吻前端，原本就在爆發寸前的梅斯沒有忍住，直接射出精液弄髒他們首領的臉。

加洛舔了舔沾在嘴角旁的稠狀物，底下一片叫好，在行前老彼得告知的幾個注意事項讓他充分理解甚麼樣的畫面能將氣氛炒到最高點。

不過加洛游刃有餘的表情沒維持多久，坎羅從後方將人直接拉起讓他搭在梅斯肩膀，抬起一條腿，讓兩人交合處全都暴露在人面前。

加洛的肩膀被身後的狼啃咬出一個個印子，梅斯則瞭然於長期老搭檔的行為，伸手撫摸套弄著加洛腿間的小兔子，並在加洛仰起頭尖叫時，像狼一樣舔舐，用犬齒劃過脆弱的喉結。梅斯還好，但坎羅卻明顯比平時焦躁好幾倍，之前臀肉被捏著的部分隱隱作痛，而現在大腿內側的筋則被硬拉開到難以站穩，加洛模模糊糊的想自己是否做得太過分，導致真的喚醒了匹狼。

「唔！頂、頂到了！慢一點——！」

突然坎羅放緩次次都退出突入到底的作法，改成小幅度由更為快速的抽送，每一下都磨蹭到有感覺的地方，加洛瞪大雙眼，像離水的魚張口喘著氣，聽到身後伴隨低吼的笑聲，意識到這傢伙是故意的。

在兩名幹部的包夾下，加洛射了出來，連帶讓坎羅射進身體裡。

之後的事在喧鬧一整晚後也很難記清了，加洛只記得他腿軟跌坐在地時梅斯跟坎羅應觀眾要求掰開他的腿跟後穴，讓台下觀眾看清從洞口流出的潤滑液與精液。稍微喘口氣後他們又繼續開始，他跨坐在坎羅身上，讓梅斯從身後進入，將乳頭主動送到他的心腹口中吸允，邊喊著把他幹到懷孕就可以餵兩人喝奶，又一陣歡聲雷動。  
之後也讓兩個人同時進入，台下衣冠禽獸的吼叫與自慰讓整個室內充滿原始墮落的氣味，連帶將他們的理智剝離，畫為最純粹交合的野獸。依據老彼得的說法，夠浪夠騷，整個秀大成功，還被追問是否願意再演一齣，名叫「小綿羊與七隻大野狼」。

光聽名字就覺得有夠不妙，一整晚被幹到未闔眼的加洛只是瞪了他一眼，連身上的髒污都沒清理，隨即靠在幹部懷裡睡去。清理工作就如同以往落在兩人頭上，他們抱起加洛進浴室，洗乾淨後又將他抱上床，兩人躺在他左右一同入眠。

老彼得確實有遵守約定，但卻隱瞞了件小小的事。幾天後在某個色情網站裡多了支標題為「兔老大與狼小弟」的付費下載影片，並惡意標示由普羅米波利斯通緝中的瘋狂燃燒者首領主演。

影片畫質不算好，頂多能確認出裡面那被上到渾身精液的青年與那露臉的通緝犯有著相同的藍色長髮，不過這東西本來就是這樣，只要夠香辣，誰會在乎裡面的人身份是真是假。  
影片經過情報部過濾，流到普羅米波利斯市一棟白色大樓的主人手裡，在工作告一段落時男人百般聊賴的點開情報部蒐集上呈，有關加洛的相關資訊，在點開影片後，那男人睜開總是瞇起的腥紅色雙眼，戴手套的左手義肢貼爆了一個馬克杯，黑咖啡撒了滿桌，浸濕了其他文件。

「真是個壞孩子啊……加洛。」  
男人的聲音輕柔，卻像從地獄深處傳出那般讓人害怕。

「哈啾！」  
在燃燒者躲藏地中的加洛突然感到一陣惡寒，打了個大噴嚏。


End file.
